Goldman Prep Girls
by xXLayceeTXx
Summary: Stephanie and her BFF Cali get in a fight so they have a huge fight and lots of drama and then surprises just keep coming along for Stephanie and Cali, Steph's best friend Kendrah and all her BFF's come and her BOYFRIEND! See what else happens
1. Goldman Prep Girls

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It is my 1st**__** day of school at Goldman Prepratory (Public) School. I am so nervous because the girls there look mean but my one friend goes there so I am kind of happy for today. Oo! Got to go get ready!!! Bye, Stephanie**_

**It was my first day at Goldman**_** Prepratory School. **_**I was running to my closet trying to pick out the best outfit for this school. But no one knew I was on a scholarship.**

** I heard my iPhone start ringing and I ran over to it. **

**It was my best friend that also transferred from Washington to California. "Hello?" I answered as Cali screamed and I giggled. "Calm Cali." I said as she laughed and said "Sorry Stephanie, I am so excited but I heard these girls are really mean." " I am really scared but excited….. Uh oh…dillemma" I said into the phone as she said "Oh geez, what?". " I have no pink shirts, I guess I have to wear the one with the shoulder cut out of it" I said as she laughed and I asked her what.**

** "Nothing I got to go" she said as I said bye and hung up. I got my black ankle boots, my flowey black shirt and my light blue skinny jeans and the wonderful bomber jacket in a skinny black. I curled my hair and then I ran downstairs and went to see my mom and sister. " Hello everyone!" I said as my little sister Kimberly clapped her little hands. She was 5 months. "Hello!" my mother said as I walked into the kitchen to get my daily breakfast a granola bar and a cup of decaf coffee.**

** I kissed my mom on the cheek grabbed my silver bag and ran out the door into the car that was my new one from my father over in Iraq. I text Cali on the way to school. It was a red light and I was there in about 10 minutes the girls and boys were just walking in as I walked to the door with my bag and coffee cup.**

** They all had one. I saw Cali and we hugged each other. Then a girl came over that I had no idea who she was. "Who are you?" I said as she looked at me like I was crazy. " It's Angelique from school last year!" said Cali as she walked to me and whispered in my ear "I hate her" and we walked in. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Walters, I just applied for this school, can I have my locker number and combo with a water bowl?" I asked as I shook the secretary's hand. "Of course" she said as she handed me a slip of paper with things on it and I said thank you and we walked to the bathroom. "Do you think my hair is okay?" I asked as I teased my long bleach blonde hair and she teased her long lucious brown curls.**

** "It looks wonderful, darling!" she said as I smiled. "Yours does to" I said and nodded. Of course we have all the same classes and lockers next to each other so that's good. "Good Morning class my name is Mr. Klickner and I will be your 8****th**** period every day health and guidance class instructor so please follow my rules and I will be no harm to the ones that are good" he said as I looked at him and Cali's eyes followed his every move. " He was soooo boring!" I said as we went to our lockers and got out our bags and books for the end of the day. "Ha! I know, should I come to your house after school?" she asked me as I had the biggest house on our street. My room was serene and had light tan with a dark tan stripe and turquoise bed sheets and comforters. "Sure, but we have LOTS and TONS of homework" I said as she nodded. We walked home and saw no one was home. We clapped and yelled while running into the house.**


	2. Happy Never After

We walked in and saw no one was home. Cali went over to the kitchen to get the whipped cream and I ran over to her. "Stop, I am going to be really strict with myself about homework and school this year" I said as Cali also knew what I was talking about. She too almost flunked 10th grade last year. "Fine. You are right anyway but you know we could always do homework and have fun" she said as I looked at her and she put her smile into a serious face. "Steph, I think we need to find new friends to" Cali said out loud as I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Cali, bu- bu- but why? You know how hard it is for me to make new friends I said as she looked at me with an "I- don't- care- what- happens- as- long-as-we-are-friends" look. "Stephanie I need time to think about being your friend because you and your other friends used to giggle and laugh about everything behind my back" she said as I was left astonished as she went to the kitchen to get crackers. "Well Cali, now you are the one doing that, I saw you doing it with Angelique and it was about me because I overheard you" I said crying now. " Stephanie, please don't cry, See this is stuff that I can't deal with" she said as she hugged me and left with these words exactly "I will text you later".

I kept looking at my phone seeing no text messages from Cali Burkhardt. I called her phone. She answered it "Hello?" she asked as I said "Hi" and she then replied to me "What's up? I was just going to text y-" she said before I cut her off. "You said you were going to text me 5 hours ago when you got home and then guess what here it is 9 o'clock and I haven't heard from you since 4 Cali Anne" I said as I hung up and cried. My mother came running up the steps and opened my door. "What the heck is going on between you and Cali?" she asked me as I explained to her that it was nothing I was just a little upset with her for telling to buzz off about something so dumb about talking behind her back as she did to me everyday for the past week and a half for school with ANGELIQUE. "Hello?" I said as I answered my phone. "Hey, about earlier today at your house, I want to take that back because Angelique was be-" I cut Cali off again. "Nope. I don't want to hear it, Angelique was your best friend when I see you and then you tell me that…… whatever, I guess we can BFF's again" I said as we both laughed and said bye. " Stephanie, I take it that you and Cali are cool now but you have a VERY important visitor downstairs waiting for you" she said as I ran down the steps before she could say another word. "HEYY!!!!! WHAT'S UP DARLING!!!" said my all time 2nd best friend Kendrah. "Hey doll! Why are you here?" I asked as she smiled and said "Well my mom transferred and the school shut down in Washington so we all had to come to California to come to this school. It was the closest" she said as I screamed and laughed as we hugged. "Who else is in your car?" I asked as she answered me "Tianna, Lauren, Danielle, Kaylah, and Jordan. And then in another car we have: DAMON!!!!! Jordan, Kyle and LEVI. She screamed at my boyfriend's name and her boyfriend's name. "OMG! Yay!" I yelled as she pulled me into my new room. "Get changed into CUTE clothes she said I opened my closet and pulled out different clothes.

I was pulling out clothes as she looked and made faces. I heard a knock at the door and I threw my tight denim blue mini skirt on and bright orange tank-top and bright orange 5" heels and ran down the steps with Kendrah hanging behind me with my other tight mini skirt in black denim and my turquoise tank-top and turquoise 5" heels. I answered the door as I grabbed my orange Coach clutch and Kendrah grabbed her turquoise Juicy Couture clutch. "Hi. What's up?" Cali said as I looked at her like she was nuts. " WHY are you here?" I said as I looked at her.


End file.
